


A

by orphan_account



Series: Destiel Vs Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each ficlet will be the alphabet and numbers. </p><p>Dean and Cas will be the alphabet. </p><p>Sam and Gabe will be numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A

Dean woke up to find himself in an empty bed. He rolled over to look at the clock. It read 9:45 am. 

'Crap!' he whispered harshly to himself. He was late to work. Little did he know that his joke of a boyfriend moved the clocks time ahead. It was really only 7:15 am. 

'Cas! Babe, you still here?' he called out but got no reply. He climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to find a note. 

"Good morning, my love. I had an appointment this morning and I didn't want to disturb you. See you this evening. 

I love you,   
Cas."

At the bottom of the note there was an arrow telling Dean to flip the note over. On this side it simply read

"Just kidding babe! I'm actually getting you breakfast seeing as you are now awake and it should only be about 7:20 now that you are reading this. Be back soon my love. 

I love you,   
Cas"

Dean couldn't believe it. His boyfriend the one he trusted so much just played a joke on him? Oh he was getting him back. 

He set everything up. 

As soon as Cas stepped into the house, a naked Dean stood in front of him in nothing but plastic wrap. 

Two people can play at this game.


End file.
